This invention relates to a new and useful lawn turf product capable of being transplanted to a permanent site, and to a method of growing the same. The invention also includes a new and useful apparatus for planting the product.
It has heretofore been known to grow lawn turf on an impervious surface such as concrete or plastic sheeting. This system eliminates the problem of weeds growing up through the ground and furthermore provides a turf that can readily be lifted for transplanting to a permanent site. Concepts heretofore employed along this line utilize a layer of barkdust on the impervious surface, and grass seed is combined with the barkdust for germination. It has been found that barkdust has inherent disadvantages, one of which comprises the fact that it is very expensive to purchase. Another disadvantage of barkdust is that it must be nitrated up to one year in advance before planting.